


Bad day

by hentailobster



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentailobster/pseuds/hentailobster
Summary: James has had a terrible day at work, and as the good boyfriend he is Jack deems it his duty to cheer him up





	Bad day

Jack could tell hat something was off the moment he heard the door slam shut.   
The mere fact that the door was _slammed,_ rather than gently shut was the first alarming factor. James would always go on about how the doorbell could break and pretty much any other way harm could possibly be inflicted upon a door. The point was- James did not slam the door unless something truly infuriating had happened, and considering he was currently living with Jack ”truly infuriating” had to be bloody awful.   
Though technically, it could be someone entirely different.   
Jack didn’t have time to ask before James (Meaning alternative #2 had effectively been disproven) crossed the living room in what looked like less than three steps and all but fell down onto the couch next to Jack. Mumbling something unintelligible, he threw his legs over the armrest and put his head over Jack’s thighs, indicating that he demanded some form of comforting instantly.   
Not one to ignore a request from his boyfriend Jack shifted his focus from his computer screen to James hair, twisting it slightly with one hand whilst playing with the roots with his other.   
”Not a great day I presume?” He only got a groan in response, so he decided to soften James up a little before trying for any more conversation.   
Jack usually hated silence. For some reason it just bothered him, but after he and James had started dating he’d come to realize that it depended on what _kind_ of silence. Usually when people went silent around him it was because they didn’t understand him, or did, but didn’t like what he was saying. This kind of silence, though, was almost relaxing. He knew that he could start talking whenever he liked without having to be interrupted, and that James would actually listen.   
It was nice, but much like rules silence was meant to be broken. (Something James would most likely disagree on)   
”Come now luv, how bad was it” More groaning, this time a little louder. Jack rolled his eyes. ”Fine then, nod for aliens, shake your head for ghosts and…” Jack thought for a second ”Gimme a kiss for just a generally bad day at work!”   
James turned his head to glare at him, then without a word sat up and gave Jack a deep kiss. Sighing in content, Jack continued to play with James’ hair until the latter felt as though the full nature of the terrible day at work had been conveyed.   
”You’re the worst” He grumbled, finally, making Jack laugh.   
”Never heard that one before. So tell me, who hurt you like this?”   
”No one in particular” James rolled his eyes and resumed his original position ”Just lots of work to do” Jack nodded, and started thinking about ways to improve the mood of his boyfriend. Talking didn’t seem to work, and whatever he was doing with James’ hair at the moment didn’t do enough. James was just way too tense…  
”Hey did I ever tell you I know how to massage?”   
”No you didn’t. Is it a good story” James interest had obviously been piqued, even though he did his best to sound indifferent.   
”I think so. Can’t remember much but it definitely involved two coyotes, a trumpet and the president” _Finally_ James gave a small chuckle, proving that Jack was heading in the right direction. ”Sit up” Jack rarely gave direct orders like such, so the surprise made James obey. He watched in fascination as Jack put a hand on each on his shoulders with a piercingly intense gaze.   
”Hi Jamie, is it okay for you to let me massage you?” James snorted.   
”Was that really necessary?”   
”Shut up, it’s how I learned it. Yes or no?”  
”Why not” James shrugged.   
”Splendid. Then I must ask you to turn so that you face away from me. You may keep your shirt on, though removing it would of course be optional” Jack’s eyes glimmered for a brief moment, but he quickly regained the professional aura he was playing. ”Well how shall we have it?”   
”I think I’ll keep my shirt on. For now” James made sure to add, after Jack’s disappointed oh.   
”I’ll hold you to that.” Jack. grinned to himself as James turned around on the couch, pushing his hair out of his neck.   
Jack started by stroking from the base of James’ back to his shoulderblades with the palm of his hand. He kept a steady pace, pressing hard on his way up and lightening the pressure on the way back. After just a single stroke he could feel James relax considerably, and on the third he let out a satisfied sigh.   
Happy with how he was doing, Jack moved on to the next step. With the base of his thumbs he rubbed small circles on each side of James’ spine, making sure not to actually touch it.   
Once Jack had gotten to rubbing James’ shoulders, he was practically leaning back on him. James’ breathing was deep and relaxed, almost as if he was sleeping and it made Jack grin proudly.   
”And that’s about it” He leaned forward to kiss James on the cheek, yelping in surprise as he was grabbed and scooped up into James’ lap.   
”You’re the best” Jack didn’t have the time to come up with a witty retort before James had gone in for a kiss, but it honestly didn’t matter much. Jack, in fact, rather enjoyed the discussion ending with the conclusion that he was the best, followed by a kiss.   
He did laugh slightly against James’ mouth, but none of them really noticed or bothered to care.

**Author's Note:**

> It's late don't hate  
> But ya know, you can comment if you liked it  
> Have fun and don't do murder  
> Bye kids!


End file.
